


I Found Me An Angel

by Suga_Be_Infired



Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2Jae, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, GOT7 - Freeform, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Re-writing, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, bts - Freeform, jackbam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_Be_Infired/pseuds/Suga_Be_Infired
Summary: So I decided I'm not deleting the entire story, just editing it chapter by chapter. For those of you who are in the Vkook fandom, I have another story called (IWon't Sleep) 'Till You're Safe Inside.I'm complete Yoonmin trash though, so it's ok.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided I'm not deleting the entire story, just editing it chapter by chapter. For those of you who are in the Vkook fandom, I have another story called (IWon't Sleep) 'Till You're Safe Inside.  
> I'm complete Yoonmin trash though, so it's ok.

Jimin was walking alone to school, humming to himself and completely enamoured in the song playing through his earbuds. He had recently downloaded an American song called 'You Are the Reason' by a person named Calum Scott. He loved the tune of it and the amount of emotion conveyed. He was humming the chorus when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Jimin turned around, expecting to see Tae, as he had just passed his neighborhood and they often walked to school together. He was surprised to instead see a boy with black hair about his height, looking at Jimin in awe. Jimin took out his earbud and looked at him.

"Your voice is actually amazing." The boy said in a gravelly, but cute voice.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH boyo Yoongi is already soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh these chapter updates are most likely gonna be mondays, tuesdays, wednesdays, and fridays, unless I'm busy and/or don't feel like writing.

Jimin's P.O.V  
I woke up to my alarm screeching incessantly next to the couch. I sat up and turned it off hurriedly before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast. I wasn't the best cook in the world, but I could make some decent sweets. I gathered the materials needed to make muffins, the early Saturday morning sunlight filtering brightly through the blinds. I quietly got out a cupcake pan, the small noise that it made sounding like a grenade in the sleepy silence. I mixed all the ingredients together and put the pan in the oven, getting 4 ceramic plates out. I set the plates on the counter one by one, careful not to drop them. I decided to clean up from last night, as there were blankets everywhere, as well as dirty dishes and the remnants of food. Once I was done sweeping, folding, and loading the dishwasher, I sat down in a dining room chair, only to hear the oven ding. I cringed at the loud noise, but smiled at myself for the perfect timing. I put on oven mitts, opened the door to the oven, and took out the cupcake pan. I was met with the delicious smell of chocolaty, baked goodness. I put one hot muffin onto each plate and picked up two of the plates, heading to the dining room. As I was walking, though, I tripped. Of course. One plate cascaded to the ground, shattering. I yelped at the loud noise as it reverberated off the walls and hissed as the shattered ceramic cut into my legs and feet. I looked down and sighed at the mess I had made.  
"Brilliant, Jimin, completely brilliant," I said to myself, bending down to start picking up the sharp pieces. I suddenly heard footsteps run down the stairs, and I looked up to see the concerned face of Yoongi looking down at me. He went to step into the kitchen, but I stopped him.  
"Don't, there's broken glass."  
He returned his foot to the floor of the dining room and I stood up, throwing the broken pieces of the plate and the now inedible muffin into the trash.  
"Chimchim, you're hurt." Yoongi suddenly said, eyeing the cuts on my legs and feet. I brushed it off, not wanting to draw too much attention to myself.  
"It's fine, they're no big deal!" I smiled, hoping to convince him. He just sighed.  
"Jimin, they look deep, now come here."  
I hesitantly walked over to Yoongi.   
"Do you have any bandage tape? We need to cover these." Yoongi asked me.  
"Yeah, upstairs," I replied. I felt bad that he felt the need to take care of the host.  
"Well, what are you waiting for, let's go!" he said, pulling me up the stairs. We walked into the bathroom and I grabbed the bandage tape, placing into Yoongi's open, outstretched hand.  
"Up," he said simply, patting the counter. I lifted myself up onto it and he grabbed a towel, covering it with warm water and soap. He gently pressed it onto my leg and I hissed as the soapy water stung the cuts.  
"Are you okay?" Yoongi asked, pausing his cleaning process. I nodded and he continued. When he finished cleaning the cuts, he began to wrap the bandages around my feet and legs. He finished and I hopped off the counter.  
"Better?" he asked once my feet touched the ground.  
"Better," I smiled at his caring face.  
"Do you wanna go wake up Taekook now?" Yoongi smiled at me.  
"Definitely," I replied, grinning and running out.  
Yoongi's P.O.V  
"JUNGKOOK, TAEHYUNG, WAKE UP, LOVERBOYS!!" Jimin screeched, jumping on the bed, narrowly missing Tae's face.   
"Ugh, so annoying, Chim," Taehyung muttered, swatting at Jimin's leg.  
"I'm not gonna find any weird stains, right?" Jimin interrogated Taehyung, getting up in his face. Taehyung merely grinned and shoved him away. Jimin made a disgusted face and scuttled off the bed.  
"THAT'S THE BED THAT I SLEEP IN YOU FREAKING MORON, I TOLD YOU NO, BUT WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU LISTEN TO YOUR HYUNG YOU FRIEKNG DIPSTICK, CAN YOU SERIOUSLY GO ONE DAY WITHOUT FU-"  
Chim, you don't even know if they actually did anything." I cut him off.  
"Hyung, Taehyung never, and I mean never lies." Jimin said, seething. He looked kind of scary to be honest.  
"Okay, but for now, let's go eat."  
Jimin finally nodded and we all went downstairs.  
Jimin's P.O.V  
I gathered the three remaining plates and gave one to each guest.  
"What happened to the fourth one?" Jungkook asked.  
"I dropped it," I said sheepishly.  
"Again? Jimin, you idiot. How many times have we told you, one plate at a time?" Taehyung scolded.  
"Shut up and eat, you ungrateful swine," I said to him with moderate venom.  
"What are you gonna eat though?" Yoongi asked with concern.  
"Oh, it's okay, I'm not hungry." I smiled.  
"Jimin, you need to eat."  
"Well so do you!"  
"Ugh, fine." Yoongi sighed and ripped the muffin in half, giving me a piece. I found nothing to complain about and took the other half.  
"Thanks, Hyung."  
Once everybody left, I went to my room and checked the sheets. Sure enough, there was a strange spot there. I wrinkled my nose and picked up the sheet between my thumb and forefinger.  
"Gross."


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> help im in health but i hate it so i do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt even expect to get 2 views wow

Jimin's P.O.V.  
After cleaning up from the sleepover and washing the sheets about 17 times, (and still not trusting them) I flopped onto my couch. My parents had recently gotten home and were both tired from working late, so they were in bed. I decided to cure my boredom by texting Yoongi, who's number I had gotten this morning.

Jm: Hey Hyung, ty for coming last night

Yoongi didn't respond for a while until jimin heard a ping, meaning he had gotten a text.

Yg: Any time, ty for inviting

Jm: Wow, too lazy to type 'me' at the end?

Yg: Shhhh igtg talk to you on monday

Jm: Bye then

I sighed at the short conversation and flopped back down on the couch, infinite boredom starting all over again.

Time skip to Monday  
I walked to school again with Yoongi. It had already become a habit. Taehyung and Jungkook took him in like he had always been a part of our group and they all got along fine. We were eating lunch together when the bell rang, signaling to go to 6th period. Our classes were in the same general direction, so we walked together. We were about to head our separate ways when Namjoon came up to me, his boyfriend Jin trailing behind and muttering something that sounded like, "Please don't". He came up to me and looked down, as he was 184 freaking centimeters of dimple-smiled spook. "Do you have your audition song yet?" Namjoon asked none too kindly. "N-no, I'm working on it," I stuttered out of nervousness. "Well hurry it up, or you won't get a tryout," he said meanly. Jin looked ready to combust from anger. "O-okay..."\Just then, Yoongi shoved past me and marched up to Namjoon. "Ay, you have absolutely no right to talk to Jimin like that." Yoongi said coolly, looking up at Namjoon because he was only slightly taller than me. "Who are you?" Namjoon asked, smiling a sarcastic dimpled smirk. "They call me Suga. Now, if you would kindly move the fuck out of the way, as you have now made 6 other students, including yourself, late to class." Namjoon's smile faltered and he looked kind of pissed, but he moved anyway. "Thank you", Yoongi said, walking away. Yoongi's P.O.V. I couldn't really believe I just stood up to a tree person, as I usually minded my own business. But something about Jimin just told me to protect him. But that was a weird thought. Whatever. Jimin's P.O.V. The next day, I walked to school with Yoongi like usual. It was a fairly normal day of laughter and random crap, and stayed that way up until the bell rang for lunch. Namjoon and his crew walked up to me and Yoongi, but they adressed only Yoongi. "Hey Suga, wanna sit with us today?" Namjoon asked, completely ignoring my existence. "Sure, why not?" Yoongi said to my surprise. I cleared my throat and Namjoon looked at me. "What?" he asked rudely. "I picked my tryout song," I said bravely, even though my hands were fidgeting. "Ummm okay, cool? Go hang out with your little friends now." I looked at Yoongi, silently begging him to sit with me, but he looked back blatantly, face showing no emotion. I sighed and went to go find Jungkook and Tae, and moved to sit down when I did, but Tae stopped me. "Umm, Chim, it was just gonna be... You knoww... Kookie and me today," Taehyung said, face full of sympathy. "Oh. Yeah, right. Okay. Bye then." I picked up my lunch once again and headed outside to the bleachers. Nobody was there, and it was eerily quiet. I stared at my sandwich with no appetite. "I cant BELIEVE them!" I shouted, voice echoing around the empty stadium. I sighed and plugged in my earbuds, clicking on Screen by Twenty One Pilots. I tilted my head back to the lyrics, completely lost in them. When the song ended, i looked at the time on my phone and saw that it was past lunch, but I didn't care. i was a good student. I could make up for at least a week's worth of missed work. I wasn't worried. I picked up my bags and walked straight home. I flopped onto my bed, the creaking noise sounding too loud in the silent house. I did absolutely nothing the rest of the day, until I heard a knock on the front door. I got up and trudged downstairs, peaking out the window to see who it was. I saw the face of Yoongi and hurriedly ducked my head down. "Jimin, I know you're in there, I just saw you look out the window," Yoongi yelled through the door. I opened it. "Chimchim, I-" "Don't call me that." "Fine. Just let me explain." "There's nothing to explain! You buddied up with Kim flipping Namjoon because you knew he was popular and you thought you'd be too. Well, you were right. Starting tomorrow, you'll have a nice cheerleader whore of a girlfriend, everyone will wanna be your friend, and nobody will hurt you! Congrats!" I half yelled. I moved to slam the door, but Yoongi held it open, inviting himself inside. He led me to my bedroom and sat on the bed. "Sit," Yoongi said, patting the bed. :You're inviting me to sit in my own room?" I asked, sneering with no humor. "Yes, I am." I huffed and sat as far away from him as possible. "I only did it so I could tell them to include you." "Sure." "No, really. And i also, umm... Wanted to join the band. You know, BTS." I almost forgot to be mad. Almost. "You can sing?" "No, but I can rap. I've been working on a small mixtape and everything." I shook off my surprise and remembered that I was angry. "Wow. So you leave me to include me. Freaking brilliant, Suga." I said his nickname scornfully. "So are we cool?" He asked, completely oblivious. "Ugh. SURE, why NOT?" I threw my hands in the air, exasperated. "So.... Can I call you Chimchim?" "NO! You can NOT call me Chimchim, and we are NOT COOL! And I would appreciate it if you left." I began pushing him out the door. "Jimi-" "-Go!" I slammed the door and soon heard him leave. And I missed him as soon as he left.


	4. Not an Update/Re-writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this

Ok since this story doesn't get many reads and isn't the best writing, I'm deleting this story and re-writing it with a better writing style. Thanks! <3


End file.
